Level 140
| spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 139 | next = 141 | prevtype = Timed | nexttype = Order }} is the fifteenth and last level in Wafer Wharf and the tenth candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 99 red, 99 orange, and 99 yellow candies and score at least 30,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It is very hard because you need to collect 297 candies in 45 moves with all six colours. This means you have to get an average of 7 candies per move. *This level is also hated because some people consider it boring, with nothing on the board except candies. *6 colours make it difficult to create special candies. *The order is worth 29,700 points. Hence, an additional 300 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Do make more colour bombs as it can help collect many candies. It is better if you can use it on a specific colour of candy, as it collects a bunch of them and may trigger cascades, which may indeed collect even more candies. *Any kind of special candies combinations are welcomed in this level. *The most important aspect of passing this level is to aim for large cascades. Aim for a lot of "Divine!" combos by clearing as many candies as possible, therefore allowing more new candies in play. *To increase the passing chance to roughly 60% or above, try clearing more than 600 candies within the given 45 moves. *Avoid having your board dried up of a colour, or it will be hard to deal with, even when you are short by a few candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, this point is less critical because there are no blockers and the wide board. *The order is worth 29,700 points. Hence, an additional 50,300 points for two stars and an additional 70,300 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since there are no blockers, the amount of points earned from special candy combinations are not reduced. Even the colour bomb + striped candy combination can give a decent amount of points if there are a reasonable number of candies matching the colour of the striped candy. *The open board aids in the creation of special candies and cascades. This is useful due to the huge amount of cascades required to pass the level which in turn gives plenty of points. Trivia *This is the first level to have 81 spaces without any blockers. *This is the first level which requires the player to collect a huge amount of candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info # 297 colours / 45 moves = 6.6 candies per move # 297 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 29,700 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 140 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 140 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Wafer Wharf levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels